Super psycho love 4
by HetaEliza
Summary: Francis ki tervelt valamit, amivel magához vonzhatja a yandere lizzyt, de terve egy aprócskát más irányt vett fel, mert kezdi érezni, hogy a yandere Hungaryt is kezdi szeretni...FIGYELMEZTETÉS: szexuális tartalom van benne, szal mindenki saját felelőségére olvassa el azt a részt, vagy ugorja át ha nem bírja!


_**Super psycho love 4. fejezet**_

Francis épp este otthon ült és gondolkozott, miközben az ágyában feküdt a sötétben és aludni próbált. _Amik mostanság történtek...egyszerűen felfogni se bírom...ez nekem sok...valamiért de...kezd egyre jobban vonzani ez az elme beteg Lizzy. Hisz' a külseje kicsit lett csak más...zöld helyett rózsaszín lett a szeme színe, és a haja szőkébb lett kicsit..meg nem hord olyan férfias ruhákat hanem női ruhákat...sosem volt egy nő se aki ennyire ragaszkodott volna hozzám...ez tetszik...nem! Hülye vagy Francis! Mikre gondolok én?! Ahj...vissza kell hoznom csak egy kis időre a rendes Lizzyt! - _Gondolta, majd lehunyta szemeit és el aludni akart, de hirtelen a telefonja meg csörrent. Megnézte és 20 SMS érkezett Lizzytől olyanok például : "Alszol már Franny?" vagy " Aludj csak Franny, Lizzy majd vigyázz rád". Francist ismét ki verte a hideg, de valamiért tetszett neki a dolog, hogy ennyire oda van érte Lizzy. _Végül is...ő is Lizzy, és ki tudja, lehet, hogy többször ilyen alkalom nem lesz, hogy ennyire akarna...sőt! Még a javamra is fordíthatom ezt...Hehe vigyázz Lizzy drága, mert olyan jó estéd lesz, hogy sosem felejted el! _- Gondolta,majd felöltözött, írt Lizzynek, hogy ne aludjon el, mert átjön hozzá egy kicsit, hogy meg mutassa a lánynak mi is az igazi románc.

A Lány izgatottan várta, hogy Francis mikor toppan be hozzá, nem tudta, hogy sikerült meg győznie valahogy a fiút. _Ha most magamévá teszem, akár fel is tudom használni ezt az énjét...hmm...zseni vagy Francis! - _Gondolkozott közbe odaért Lizzyhez.

A lány ajtót nyitott neki. - Már vártalak Franny - mosolygott a fiúra. - Én meg azt, hogy ide érjek hozzád. -Mondta majd rá kacsintott a lányra,és kezével óvatosan végig simított a lány arcán. Lizzy teljesen elpirult, de valamiért most más volt mint mostanság. - Gyere be... - mondta majd be vezette, de Francis rögtön a lényegre tért, hátulról átölelte a lány derekát majd elkezdte csókolgatni a nyakától egészen a szájáig, majd heves csókolózásba kezdtek.

Francis felkapta Lizzyt majd be vitte a szobába és le dobta az ágyra, majd rá mászott. Lizzy el vörösödött, de hagyta magát.

- Ne állítsd le, mert el kapott a super psycho love~ - Mondta majd rá mosolygott Lizzyre aki ezt viszonozta, majd a lány fel ült. - Mutatok valamit, ha már 'azt' akarod... - Majd erősen koncentrált, és a régi énje vissza jött de most nem volt agresszív sőt, ugyan azt akarta mint a másik énje. - Lizzy...? - Nem hitt a szemének. Nem tudta el képzelni, hogy a rendes Lizzy újra itt van,és most nem megverni akarja.

- Egy kis időre, és nagy nehezen vissza hoztam a rendes énem... Egy kicsit meg tudtam törni Iggy átkát~

- Értem... és ez a feled ugye már nem akar megütni? - kérdezte, nehogy aztán mégis meg üsse.

- Nem...

- Akkor megtörtént az a 'varázslat' amiről az elme beteg éned beszélt? - Csodálkozott a lányra, aki boldogan mosolygott, majd Francis örömében ledöntötte a lányt az ágyra, majd ugyanúgy heves csókolózásba kezdtek, közbe Francis egyik kezével Lizzy fenekét tapizta a másikkal meg egyre feljebb vándorolt. Majd Francis fél kezével letépte a lányról a ruhát, majd amelyik kezével eddig a fenekét tapizta, azzal óvatosan le tolta a lányról a gatyát. Lizzy közben ki gombolta Francis ingét, majd kezével le vándorolt a fiú gatyájához, és ki oldotta az övét, és le tolta a nadrágját.

- Biztos, hogy akarod? - állt meg egy pillanatra.

- Persze. - válaszolta a lány nagy mosollyal.

- Akkor jó. - majd Francis megcsókolta, közbe leszedte a melltartóját, majd csók közben eljátszadozott a lány melleivel. Lizzy kicsit elvörösödött.

- Várjál...mennyi ideig leszel normális? -Mondta kicsit megijedve.

- Hááát...kb. 10 percig~ nem tudom tovább tartani mert Iggy átka túl erős...

- O-ohh...

- De nyugi mert ahogy tudom kordában tartom.~

- Rendben. - Rá mosolygott a lányra, mintha már mindegy lett volna neki, hogy a rendes vagy az őrült Lizzyvel élvezi a gyönyört.

Majd Francis Lizzy mellei után elkezdet szájával lejjebb barangolni, majd lehúzta a lányról az alsóneműt. Lizzy reflex szerűen szét tárta lábait.

- Jó kislány...- Mondta Francis perverz mosoly közepette, majd szájával Lizzy eddig szűzi szervét kezdte izgatni. Kicsit később két ujját bedugta, aztán az 'Eiffel Tornyát' szép óvatosan be tolta.

Lizzy fel nyögött, hisz' egy kicsit fájt neki, de most marhára nem érdekelte. Közben a lány szemei kezdtek újra rozsászínná válni, és haja kezdet kicsit ki szőkülni, azaz a yandere Lizzy visszatért, de tudta, hogy mi történt eddig, és hogy most mi történik.

- F-Franny... csinálhatod gyorsabban vagy erősebben...én innentől kezdve a tiéd vagyok, azt csinálsz velem amihez kedved tartja - Mosolygott a lány, majd Francis gyorsított a tempón.

- Még...szado-mazot se bánsz, ha azt csinálnánk?

- Engem semmi nem zavar bármit tehetsz velem. - Mondta Lizzy, majd Francis leállt és megcsókolta Lizzyt, jó franciásan, majd meglátott a szekrényen egy ostort, azt megfogta.

- Te melyiket szereted jobban? Ha szadiznak, vagy ha te szadizhatsz?

- Ha engem szadiznak azt jobban bírom. - Azzal Francis meg fogta az ostort és rácsapott a lányra. Lizzy az élvezettől fel nyögött, közben Francis újra be dugta, és jó erősen folytatta. Nagyjából egy negyed óra múlva Francis mintha egy egészen új bánás módot vett volna föl, így Lizzyhez is eképpen szólt.:

- Élvezd...!

- Élvezem... - válaszolt a lány.

- Tetszik?

- Imádom! - Mondta Lizzy már lihegve, majd pózt váltottak és lizzy Francis ölébe ült majd lassú masszírozó mozgást csináltak. Már mind a ketten ki voltak fáradva de Francis még próbálta tartani magát, hiszen az a célja, hogy minnél jobban magához tudja vonzani Lizzyt, hogy a harcban hasznát vegye amíg még bolond, de valamiért mintha kezdet volna bele szeretni ebbe a Lizzybe is.

- Élvezd azt, amit az élet egyszer ad meg...- Majd odahajolt és fülébe súgta. - Az első alkalmat, azzal, akit tényleg szeretsz... - Majd ismét meg csókolta a lányt, ledőltek az ágyra és már csak apránként kényeztette a lányt, mert már nagyon fáradt volt.

- Ugye...engem nem egy egy éjszakás kalandnak tekintesz? - Kérdezte kissé aggódva.

- Téged nem...Je t'aime[1] Eliza~... - Mondta majd rá hajtotta fejét a lány mellkasára, lehunyta szemeit, és elaludt.

- Szeretlek Franny..~ - Válaszolt egy gyengéd puszit adott a fiú fejére és ő is el aludt.


End file.
